


Pinkie Pie Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story about Pinkie Pie sneezing.





	

Pinkie Pie noticed that her muzzle was twitching, and her nostrils were beginning to flare up slightly. She didn't know what had caused her nose to itch like this; it must have come right out of nowhere. She sniffled a few times, trying to weaken the ever-growing tickling sensation in her nostrils, but that didn't really do much. She brought up her front hoof and rubbed it against her snout, trying to stop her nose from itching. But that didn't work, either; her nose was still twitching, and her nostrils were still flaring up. This was the kind of itch that no amount of rubbing and no number of sniffles could satisfy, no matter what she did. She needed to sneeze.

"Aah..." Pinkie inhaled as she removed her hoof from her nose and tilted her neck back. "Aaaaah, haaaaah..." Her nostrils seemed to react to her inhales, as they flared up more and more quickly with each gasp. "Haaaaaah, aaaaahhh, aaaaaaahhhh..."

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!" Pinkie shoved her front hoof under her flaring nostrils, trying not to sneeze. She could still feel them tickling like crazy, however. She kept her hoof under her nose and took a few sniffles, trying to keep her sneeze from coming. At first, she sniffled briefly but quickly, followed by a long, deep sniff and a backward jerk of her neck. However, this sniff was so forceful that the end of her mane got sucked towards her nose, and ultimately ended up stroking the base of her sensitive snout.

Pinkie's eyes widened and her irises shrunk. Her mane was tickling her nose, and just feeling it caused a chill to run down her spine. Still trying to fight the sneeze, however, she kept her hoof under her nostrils and sniffled again. But she ended up sucking the tip of her mane right into her nostril, irritating it even more. It was like she was forced to have a long feather tickle the insides of that same nostril. By simply imagining that, Pinkie became convinced that there was no way to stop her upcoming sneeze now. She removed her hoof from her nose and started to fan that same hoof in front of her face as she began to inhale again.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh, haaaaaaaaaah... **HAH!** " Pinkie Pie tilted her neck farther and farther back. The tip of her mane had now exited her nostril, but the brief tickles that it had inflicted onto her nostrils had caused them to flare up even more, as well as making her snout quiver even more. She just couldn't take it anymore, she had to sneeze.

"AH... **AH...** **_ACHOO!!!_** "

Pinkie Pie finally released her sneeze as she shot her neck forward, and a small amount of saliva sprayed out of her mouth and nose. The sneeze was also strong enough to blow all four of her legs off the ground for a split second. It was true that she had her share of strong sneezes, but not too many of them were as strong as this one was.

Once she had safely landed back onto the ground, Pinkie immediately rubbed her nose on her front hoof. She sniffled a few times as she did, and to her relief, her nostrils weren't itching as much - at least, compared to before that sneeze. She also looked surprised from how she had just sneezed.

"Well, that just happened!"


End file.
